thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi
Yoshi '''is a '''forced '''movie reviewer in the late 1940s and early 1950s. Ben Bison, the WBEN-TV Mascot and His manager, forced him to review movies. The first movie he had given an A+ was ''The Red Shoes, ', released 8 days after hiring. His first movie he given an F- was the 1948 short movie version of We'll Shoot Rudolph starring Barney. (The most famous version is the 1964 tv length version with Astro Boy and his acting debut, Drew Pickles, was reviewed by Earis and Iris, his successors Respectively). Yoshi was due to review White Hanukkah (1954), but that was given to Earis and Iris instead due to their debut before the release. The last movie he had given an A+ was Drewsney's Astro Pan (1953) Yoshi was officially fired by Frank Wahl on St. Valentines Day 1954 for giving one of his works a bad review (F-). The next review episodes were not aired until the new reviewers made their debuts. Yoshi began hating Earis and Iris for no reason. Barney forced him to join the Barney Bunch in 1955, just to find out that he is a weirdo. He got kicked out after just 10 seconds. He appears in films for the rest of the decade (ex: Yoshi's Audition to Dudley Do-Right (1958)) In 1966, he got jailed by Earis and Iris, who were leaders of the Anti Barney Bunch from its creation in 1958 until October 3 1988, for a reason, with the help of Sir Seven, the bodyguard of the ABB from its creation until the 80s or 90s and 2011 Onward, Orlando Cat, WFTV's mascot who appeared in the 2009 Analog sign off, Sinbad The Sailor, then Mascot of ABB from its creation until 1961, WAVY the Guard, WAVY-TV's mascot and guardian of the ABB from its creation until 1969, Mitey Two, WLBZ-TV's mascot, The Cello Player, WCAX-TV's long time mascot, Strong Man, WAST-TV Albany's Mascot, and as well as the father of Kennedy Howard and the grandfather of Kennedy Howard. Until 1972 (the year WBEN-TV Began airing Rudolph as A CBS Affiliate), The Idiot Master was aired on WBEN. The 1972 one was due to have elvis in it, but CBS Aired Rudolph instead. Yoshi and his Henchmen began boycotting due to 'So Many Illegals' (snowmen and reindeer can't talk, snow on the ground year round, reindeer can't wear hats, toys can't talk, they should go for toys for tots, not be in an island, elves wearing sunglasses, preempting ncis for no reason, etc) He also hates Michu Bee since 2016, they have plans to move it to NBC, its origin. Henchmen in The GAYnator: Blue Toad.png Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg Bullwinkle.jpg 0001740CHT.jpg Evil Barney.png DrewPickles.gif LadyElanieisevil.jpg Raptorisevil.gif 14395873895750.gif 284406-scary-ronald-mcdonald-top.jpg 119px-Tumblr ljcyv6ywqL1qda8iw.jpg 83px-Desperate Dan reading magazine.jpg Erie and Ireland.jpg Filmography As a Reviewer * The Cartoon where there is a whacking scene at the end (1946, non Disney, first review) * Song Of Love (1947, second review) * The Red Shoes (1948, third review) * We'll Shoot Rudolph (1948 with Barney as the star of the film) * So Clear to yoe mein (1949) * The Adventures of Barney and Dr. Elefun (1949) * Drewsney's Cindercobalt (1950) * Hold That Pose (1950) * Disney's Alice in Wonderland (1951, A+ Rating) * Drewsney's Armchair in Auction (1951, F- For a worthless silent movie) * Quo Vadis (1951, one of Yoshi's greatest reviews of All Time) * Fathers Are People (1951, B+) * Barney's crazy month (1952) * The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men (1952, no relation to the movie Earis and Iris reviewed 21 years later) * Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1952) * Drewsney's Astro Pan (1953), especially his electronic beeps sounds * The Sword and the Rose (1953) * Melody (1953) * The Robe (1953, Yoshi said its one of the greatest films of all time) * Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom (1953) * The Living Desert (1953) * Wind It not Murder It (1954, last movie Yoshi reviewed had barney in the movie) * Some film by Frank Wahl (1954, last film reviewed before he was fired) * Pinocchio (re-release, Cancelled review) * Love Me Tender (1956, axed review, replaced by Hate Me Stupid review by the directors of the movie, Earis and Iris) * Dudley Do Right (1958, comeback attempt with first television series review, but Earis and Iris reviewed it instead) * Peanuts Movie (2015, Axed review, replaced by Do Not Touch Our Time 2: XY Invades Nippon TV.... But Fails review by Earis and Iris) * Good Luck Charm (2016, co-reviewed with Earis and Iris. This is the movie Astro Boy's NGC Auditioned) * Peanuts Movie 2: Snoopy and his Candle (2019, most likely not going to be reviewed) As an Actor * This night stunk (1954, Earis and Iris were mentioned in the film, this is from the point of view of WBEN-TV) * Wastin Time with....... (1955) * Will you go buy sum harmonades (1955) * Hate Me, Stupid! (1956, casted as one of the allies of Hullabaloo and Custard) * Trashmen (1964) * We'll Shoot Rudolph (1964, with Astro and Yoshi) * Rudolph: My Darling (1965, last film before being Jailed by Earis and Iris.) * Yoshi Goes to Jail (1966, film by Earis and Iris, Yoshi as himself) * Enchantress and Yoshi (1991, yep, its the same enchantress from the prologue) * 90210: Axed by Rudolph (1991) * Peanuts Master (2016, banned by Earis and Iris on behalf of The Anti Barney Bunch) With his Henchmen * We Stink (1958) * North Pole Nukes USA (1964, Directors, all of whom were prisoners) * The GAYnator (1965-69, themselves) * YoshiBIG (1978) * The Nutshack (2007 TV Show, uncredited) * Astro Boy's You Know I Got Expelled (2013, the song's lyrics is different, the melody is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOkj2ARCnCE) * Beach Ball Tantrum (2014, themselves) * Short Films starring Snoopy (2016) Category:Living People Category:Older than Drew Pickles Category:Idiots Category:Faggots Category:People Who Think They Are Gayer Than Drew Pickles Category:Americans Category:Stupid idiots who got jailed by earis and iris. Category:Allies Category:Enemies of Nicolas and Pimprenelle Category:FALR Fans